dhavasfandomcom-20200214-history
Corona
The Corona Region (Coronese: I Rejiu Coròna) is a region located in the Bay of Plenty. Consisting of numerous islands and other territories located throughout the narrow Bay, it is the second-smallest region by area (only the Providence Islands are smaller), as well as the second most densely-populated (behind the Providence Islands once more). Its capital is Corona City (Coronese: A Cidadi Corona), which is one of the most affluent cities in the world. It borders the Boncampo region by land, although it shares close sea borders with the Arberre and Seka regions. Etymology The name Corona ''means "crown" in the Coronese language (as it is in some of the Western Romance languages, by which Coronese is derived). It is not to be confused with the beer of the same name. Geography Formerly a wealthy Bay of Plenty kingdom that controlled the entire bay by conquest or purchase, Corona ceded much of its mainland territories after the Great Shift, although it still retains control of ''Portu Profunzu, a mainland territory, as well as a large peninsula and several islands throughout the Bay, including a number that are very close to mainland Arberre and Seka (some islands belonging to Corona are close to the territory disputed between Arberre and Seka). The vast majority of the population lives in two cities, both of which are located on the coast of Portu Profunzu: Corona City, which is by far the largest, and Acostabèla (Coronese for "(the) beautiful coast"), which is located on the northwest of Portu Profunzu. In contrast to Portu Profunzu, the rest of Corona is sparsely populated, with only a handful of small towns or villages, as well as mani farms or private properties and resorts, located on the other territories. Economy Corona has a bustling economy, and boasts the highest average income of all the regions; due to its lax financial laws, it is a center for banking and international commerce. Taming constitutes a significant portion of its economy as well, thanks to the revenue generated by tickets to fights, both along the circuit and between professional tamers. Corona is also a center of business; although its manufacturing sector is nearly non-existent, it is a common distribution center, especially for Sekan and Boncampan goods, and acts as the headquarters of many large corporations. Tourism generates a lot of money, too, with hotels, resorts, amusement parks, and casinos prospering all around the region. Demographics Corona's population stands around 15 million people and 8 million manis. Of the humans, 11 million live in Corona City, while an additional 2 million live in Acostabèla. Suburbs of these two cities, which consist largely of luxury developments, have begun to merge the two cities into effectively one. Around 2 million of the people living in Corona are expatriates from other regions. A significant number of these people are employed by Coronese businesses, in Corona's mani trade, or are simply retirees. The latter group are especially common in the calmer, more sparsely-populated coastal areas. Law and Politics Although Corona is a highly-developed region, it also struggles with relatively-high crime rates, ranging from pickpocketing on the streets to ethical crimes against manis perpetrated under the pretense of Corona's lax mani laws and the lack of enforcement of those laws. Corona is also a relatively-corrupt region, with many shady business deals happening in the halls of gambling parlors or even among the government. Corona is led by a monarchy, the only region to do so. Although Corona's constitution heavily checks the power of the monarch, in practice the monarch wields immense power through their wealth and approval by the people. The 30-member parliament, with 20 seats elected popularly and 10 appointed by the monarch, wields technical power; however, the majority of these MPs are practically business advocates, who prevent the passing of stricter anti-corruption and mani-rights laws. Coronese is the official and main spoken language of the region. Coronese is heavily-inspired by the real-world Romance languages. Due to Corona's large expatriate population and tourist numbers, foreign languages are often spoken and used, and Arberrian (virtually English) is frequently used on signs, menus, etc.